Weapons
Weapons Axe – A one handed axe used for chopping attacks and not much else. It has a damage die of d8. While using, melee powers with the unarmed descriptor have a -4 penalty to hit. 400Z Club – A two handed blunt weapon used to bash things. It has a damage die of 1d6. As a two handed weapon, unarmed attacks can not be used while equipped. 400Z Demon Fork – A long, two handed, fork like weapon with three spike like heads at the end. It has a damage die of 2d4 and gives basic melee attacks with it a range of 2 squares. As a two handed weapon, powers with the unarmed keyword can not be used while equipped. 400Z Glaive – A long pole like weapon with a wide blade on the end, used for stabbing and slicing. It has a damage die of 1d10 and gives basic melee attacks made with it a reach of 2 squares. As a two handed weapon, powers with the unarmed keyword can not be used while equipped. 400Z Katana – A one handed, curved, single edged, sword from a mysterious land that doesn't exist in dragon world until you need a character to have one. It has a damage die of 1d10. As a one handed weapon, attacks with the unarmed keyword have a -4 penalty when used. 600Z Long Sword – A western style, double edged, long sword. It has a damage die of 1d10 because as great as katanas are, all you need to do is shank a motherfucker til he bleeds to death. Suck it japan. As a one handed weapon, attacks with the unarmed keyword have a -4 penalty while equipped. 600Z Mace – A one handed weapon with a spiked ball at the end. It has a damage die of 1d8. As a one handed weapon, attacks with the unarmed keyword have a -4 penalty while equipped 400Z Scimitar – A curved sword favored by foreigners. It has a damage die of 1d8. As a one handed weapon, attacks with the unarmed descriptor have a -4 penalty. 400Z Scythe – an impractical two handed weapon that people like to give their characters to seem badass, despite all of your attacks being terribly telegraphed due to the impractical nature of your weapon. Has a damage die of 2d6. As a two handed weapon, attacks with the unarmed keyword can't be used while equipped. 1000Z Spear – A two handed weapon with a pointed end. It's long haft gives it a reach of 2 squares. It has a damage rating of 1d8. As a two handed weapon, attacks with the unarmed descriptor can't be used. 500Z Staff - A two handed weapon. It's long haft gives it a reach of 2 squares. It has a damage rating of 2d4. As a two handed weapon, attacks with the unarmed descriptor can't be used. 200Z Blaster – Blasters increase the range of the basic ki attack from 7 to 10 squares. They provide no damage bonus. As a one handed weapon, powers with the unarmed keyword have a -4 penalty to hit while equipped. 400Z Improved blaster – The improved blaster increases the range of the basic ki attack from 7 to 12 squares. They provide a +1 damage bonus. As a one handed weapon, powers with the unarmed keyword have a -4 penalty to hit while equipped. 600Z Repeating blaster - The repeating blaster is a heavy, two handed weapon with a rotating barrel. This increases the range of basic ki attacks from 7 to 10 squares, provides a +2 damage bonus, and allows you to make an additional basic ranged attack every round. Alternatively, as a full round action, the user can 'unload', allowing the repeater to fire double the normal of ranged basic attacks, but these inflict only 1d4+2 damage. As a two handed weapon, unarmed attacks can not be used, and while wielding this weapon the user moves at only half speed. 1,000 z Galaxy Patrol ray gun – Can only be obtained from defeated galaxy patrol officers, or the actual galaxy patrol. It increases the range of basic ki attacks by 6 and grants them a +6 item bonus to damage. Further more, it does not impose a penalty on melee attacks despite being a one handed weapon. When wielded by a galaxy patrol officer, it has a damage die of 2d4 Tuffle blaster rifle – A two handed blaster rifle that increases the range of the basic ki attack from 7 to 15 squares. It also has the affect of the extra blast feat and provides a +4 item bonus to damage. However, as it is a two handed weapon, unarmed powers can not be used while holding it. Masamune - An impractical, utterly insane weapon. The masamune is a sword 6 feet in length. It has a damage die of 2d8 and a reach of 2. The masamune is a two handed weapon, unarmed attacks can not be used while wielded. Only the knights of Mensae are known to produce this item, and only give it to those within their ranks. Arlian Shellcleaver - A two handed weapon that looks like a spear with a main point, and two back pointed blades. Has a damage die of 1d12 and ignores all natural armor on successful attacks. As a two handed weapon, unarmed attack can not be used while wielded. Only Arlian Gladiators are known to carry this weapon. Enhancing weapons – Any weapon on this list can be enhanced for a fee of 1,000Z. An enhanced weapon has an innate +1 to hit and can have special properties applied too it. Kachine Weapons - Weapons made of Kachine are Dense, and difficult to wield, but are completely unbreakable. You take a -2 penalty to attack and damage rolls when wielding one. The fee to make an item out of kachine is price * 1000 Weapon HP